A Joke (Call me, maybe?)
by Xia Heaven
Summary: "Punya pacar satu pihak lo! Tuh ambil, Jongin nggak bakal keberatan ini kayaknya." Angkatannya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan dirinya yang mencap Jongin sebagai punyanya karena Sehun sering mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah pacarnya, walaupun itu tidak benar karena Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan. "Sehun itu pacarku dan aku nggak punya niat untuk melepaskannya." KaiHun.


A Joke (Call me, maybe?)

By

Xia Heaven

Genre: Fluffy Romance/Comedy, maybe?

Characters: Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun.

Disclaimer: Semua aktor yang dipakai di sini hanya dipinjam oleh Xia Heaven. Call Me Maybe © Carly Rae Jepsen. Mortal Instruments , Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood © Cassandra Clare.

Warning: Gay Love. Idk even know why this is a warning though….

Summary: "Punya pacar satu pihak lo! _Tuh_ ambil, Jongin nggak bakal keberatan ini kayaknya." Angkatannya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan dirinya yang mencap Jongin sebagai punyanya karena Sehun sering mengakui bahwa _kecengan _dia adalah Jongin atau Jongin adalah pacarnya/calon suaminya, walaupun itu tidak benar karena dia dan Jongin jarang sekali berbicara dan Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan tapi satu lembar tisu, deretan angka dan tiga kata yang berakhir dengan tanda tanya kadang bisa merubahnya. KaiHun.

.

Pelajaran yang paling Oh Sehun benci adalah Kimia. Entah mungkin karena guru mereka memang terlalu jenius untuk-nya atau memang Sukardi-_seonsaengnim _itu memang tidak pernah jelas jika sedang mengajar tapi satu dan setengah semester lewat dan yang dipelajari Sehun hanya nama-nama teori yang mereka pelajari tanpa tau teori itu sendiri itu teori apa.

Mungkin ini juga salah Sehun yang tidak pernah memperhatikan dan selalu sibuk bercerita dengan teman-teman sebangku yang tiap jam berbeda karena mereka memakai sistem _moving class_, sibuk bermain dengan ponsel Nexus 4 hitam kesayanganya atau sibuk menyelesaikan serial buku _Cassandra Clare_ yang berjudul _Mortal City Instrument _dan sibuk menjadi penggemar yang berteriak tidak jelas setiap Magnus Bane dan Alexander Lightwood muncul berdua tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah berusaha memperhatikan, sungguh dan dia selalu mengerti setiap Ia memperhatikan.

Hanya saja apa yang Ia mengerti dan masuk ke otak kiri dan keluar dari otak kanan, seperti menolak semua informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh guru-nya dari Indonesia itu dan dia merasa seperti orang yang rasis karena ini padahal dia tidak mempunyai dendam apa-apa ke orang-orang dari Negara eksotis di Asia tenggara dengan pantai-pantai paling indah atau itu yang dia dengar dari pamannya yang suka _back-packing_ keliling dunia.

Jadi ketika pelajaran Kimia di hari kamis –_siang-_ sejam setelah istirahat datang, dia tidak bisa memperhatikan karena perutnya telah diisi dengan makan siang dan yang Sehun pikiran hanya dua hal yaitu pulang dan tidur, apalagi hari kamis itu adalah satu-satunya hari di mana dia tidak mempunyai kegiatan sepulang sekolah.

Hari senin, sekolah mengadakan sekolah moral sepulang sekolah di mana anak-anak akan diceritakan tentang semua tokoh inspiratif ini dan dia akan sangat menyukainya jika pencerita –Heejun-seonsaengnim- tidak bercerita seperti dosen Harvest jurusan undang-undang hukum bercerita tentang pasal-pasal undang-undang, ugh. Hari selasa, dia ada latihan dan rapat mingguan bersama klub Teater OXE. Hari rabu, setelah kelas Jepang dan Seni Rupa, dia ada rapat dan latihan mingguan bersama klub _Ajaeng_ Symphony. Hari Jum'at, dia ada _Seukauteu_ dan weekend selalu penuh dengan latihan mendadak dari klub-klubnya atau _persami _dari Seukauteu dengan begitu hari Kamis adalah hari kosongnya.

Maka dari itu Oh Sehun sekarang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sementara Kardi-seonsaengnim menjelaskan tentang _oksidasi_ di depan. Sekali lagi, teori Kimia yang namanya Sehun tau tapi data lengkap dari teori itu tidak ada sama sekali di memori otak Sehun.

Mata coklat kelamnya mulai melirik ke arah ponsel Nexus 4 hitam kesayangannya yang berada di samping buku Kimianya. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memaksakan matanya untuk kembali melihat ke depan, ke arah papan tulis karena walaupun dia benar-benar ingin membuka aplikasi sosial media-nya, gurunya sedang berceramah tentang pengurangan H dan O atau apalah itu jadi tidak, dia tidak boleh mati kutu ketika ujian hanya karena dia tidak mengerti satu pun tentang pelajaran Kimia.

'_Tapi gue malah bakal mati di sini kalau Kardi-seonsaengnim tidak menjelaskan-nya lebih jelas lagi!' _Rengeknya dalam hati tapi dia berusaha untuk memasang muka datar. Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, mata coklat terang milik Luhan memang memandang ke depan dan tangannya sibuk mencatat apa pun yang tertulis di papan tulis namun sebuah _earphone_ bergantung di kedua telinganya yang membuat Sehun yakin Luhan hanya menyatat dan bahkan tidak mengerti tentang satu pun teori yang digumakan oleh Kardi-seonsangnim. '_Sekali lagi, gue merasa rasis seperti ini…'_

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Baekhyun sibuk bercerita dengan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk sekaligus memperhatikan, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi setelah Minseok, Joonmyeon, Yixing, Chanyeol dan Jongin sementara dia selalu terlihat bergossip dengan Baekhyun itu di luar akal-nya. Jongdae sedang memainkan ponselnya sementara Tao yang berada di sampingnya sedang mengecek majalah, Kris terlihat sibuk dengan buku tebal yang penuh dengan tulisan– '_Novel…'_ Sehun tersenyum miring.

Dia melirik ke depan dan melihat Minseok, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang teori Kimia sementara Jongin dan Yixing sekali-kali bertanya dan lebih sibuk dengan soal latihan yang diberikan.

Jongin.

Kim Jongin adalah anak dari angkatannya yang paling jenius dengan tawa yang paling manis dan warna kulit paling seksi tapi Jongin itu pemalu, bukan pemalu besar tapi Jongin akan merubah merah jika kamu memujinya tanpa aba-aba. Sehun suka melakukannya. Memuji Jongin tanpa aba-aba seperti bertemu dengan Jongin sebelum masuk kelas dan berkedip lalu bertanya kenapa Jongin terlihat tampan hari ini atau hal-hal lainnya.

Angkatannya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan dirinya yang mencap Jongin sebagai punyanya karena Sehun sering mengakui bahwa _kecengan _dia adalah Jongin atau Jongin adalah pacarnya/calon suaminya, _soulmate_nya karena mereka adalah ketua dan wakil ketua kelas dari kelas mereka atau hal-hal semacamnya, walaupun itu tidak benar karena dia dan Jongin jarang sekali berbicara. Jangankan untuk sekedar omong kosong, untuk berdiskusi pelajaran saja tidak pernah karena semua subjek yang disukai Sehun dalah subjek kelemahan Jongin dan subjek yang disukai Jongin adalah subjek kelemahan Sehun, yah contohnya adalah Kimia.

Jongin menyukai Kimia, salah satu subjek kesukaan teman sekelasnya dengan mata kelam itu adalah kimia dan kebalikan dari Jongin, Sehun membenci Kimia dengan seluruh jiwanya –okay, mungkin dia tidak membenci Kimia dengan seluruh jiwanya tapi kalian mengerti bukan?

Banyak orang bertanya apa Sehun benar-benar menyukai Jongin dan kadang Sehun sendiri kewalahan menjawabnya karena tidak, dia tidak benar-benar menyukai Jongin tapi ya, dengan semua kepura-puraan tentang menyukai Jongin ditambah Jongin adalah _gentleman _yang paling peka, manis juga pintar, bukan hanya secara akademik tapi secara jasmani (Jongin jago bermain basket!) dan seni (Balet, Jazz, gitar, piano, lagu-lagu classic itu adalah arena seni Jongin), susah untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar menyukai Jongin.

'_Urusannya jadi rumitkan…'_ Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, tolong kerjakan dua soal di depan lalu kumpulkan ke saya untuk di tanda tangani."

'_Eh?'_ Pemilik surai pirang dan mata coklat gelap itu berkedip. '_Shit!'_ Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh ke arah sahabat dan teman sebelah bangkunya dan hanya mendapatkan Luhan sudah maju ke depan untuk dudu bersama Minseok. "Dia… sialan lo, Luhan." Guma Sehun pelan seiring menghembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berusaha mencari salah satu orang pintar di kelasnya yang mungkin mau diconteki oleh dirinya, untungnya Kardi -seonsangnim selalu mengizinkan muridnya berkeliling, percaya bahwa mereka sedang melakukan '_diskusi'_ tentang soal atau teori yang dia berikan, andai saja Seonsangnim tau. Sehun berjalan ke meja depan dan akhirnya duduk di samping Ilhoon yang terlihat menyalin jawaban untuk soal di depan. "Ilhoon, gue liat _yah_? _Please_!"

Ilhoon melirik ke arahnya sebelum tersenyum geli. "Bukan punya gue." Ujarnya ringan. Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, Ilhoon tersenyum jahil seiring melirik ke arah Jongin yang sibuk di depan. "Punya pacar satu pihak lo! _Tuh_ ambil, Jongin nggak bakal keberatan ini kayaknya." Lanjutnya sebelum beranjak ke meja guru, meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung cemberut mendengarkan ledekannya.

"Masa bodoh ." Ujarnya sebelum menyalin jawaban Jongin seiring _mencoba_ mengerti soal di depan, kata kunci mencoba. Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari ternyata soal ke-dua jauh lebih muda dari yang pertama dan itu salah satu dari sedikitnya teori yang dia kenal dan tau seperti apa. "Dua H sama empat O yah?"

"Lo masih lama?" Sehun berkedip dan melirik ke arah figur di sampingnya. Jongin menatap biasa, maksud Sehun benar-benar biasa, tidak kesal, tidak senang tapi datar. "Mana yang nggak bisa?" Ujarnya sebelum berdiri di belakang Sehun dan menaruh tangan kanannya di samping kanan Sehun. Dari ujung mata Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang melihat ke arahnya dengan seringai.

"Ah, nomor satu itu teori apa?" Ujarnya seiring menatap ke atas karena Jongin berdiri, kalau dibandingkan tinggi mereka nggak begitu beda. "Kalo teori yang kamis lalu harusnya pake rumus yang ini, bukan?" Ujarnya menunjukan rumus dari salah satu buku cetak mereka. "Lo pake rumus Mol tapi…"

"Ah, itu…" Jongin lanjut menjelaskannya, di tengah-tengah penjelasan Ketua Kelas itu menunduk agar posisi pas dengan meja seiring menulis-nulis coretan di buku untuk memberikan penggambaran lebih jelas dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti sekali-kali. "Jadi gitu, gampangkan?"

"Hm, berarti lo harus cari jumlah partikelnya dulu_ dong?_"

"Iya."

"Okay, _thanks_." Sehun bersiap-siap melepaskan buku Jongin dan memberikannya ke Jongin ketika Jongin malah duduk dibangku belakangnya dan mulai memainkan _Laptop_-nya. "Lo… nggak mau buku lo balik?" Ujarnya pelan, Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gue udah selesai, lo pegang aja dulu." Balas Jongin sebelum kembali sibuk dengan Laptopnya dan Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum menyalin sisa jawaban Jongin berusaha menahan darah naik ke wajahnya.

'_Please, jangan gini Jantung!'_ Teriak Sehun di dalam hati karena detak jantungnya lebih kencang dari biasanya dan meski punya sedikit pengalaman dari bidang cinta, Sehun nggak senaif itu untuk nggak tau kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak sekencang itu.

.

Sehun tertawa kencang bersama Kris melihat Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi seorang _phantonim_ sebelum menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk di bangku depan-nya dengan gitar coklatnya. Pemilik surai coklat gelap itu memetika beberapa senar dan memainkan lagu yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga Sehun.

"_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way."_

Sehun bernyanyi pelan dan Jongin melirik ke arahnya sebentar sebelum kembali memperhatikan gitarnya namun tidak berhenti memainkan lagunya. Wakil Ketua Jongin itu tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam Jongin seiring menyanyi riang. Walaupun vokalnya tidak sebagus Baekhyun atau Luhan tapi sebagai anak teater Sehun tau vocalnya lumayan terasa.

"_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_!"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun, tepat ke kamera Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. Tanganya masih sibuk memainkan irama musik dan Sehun harus mengambil nafas karena senyuman Jongin tadi benar-benar manis.

"Lo mau tau kekompakan? Kekompakan itu saat Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas lo duet di tengah taman sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang, sambil senyum ke satu sama lain." Teriak Jongdae ke Henry dan Taemin dari kelas sebelah. Sehun berhenti bernyanyi dan mematikan rekamannya di saat yang sama Jongin juga menoleh sedangkan Taemin tersenyum kecut ke arah sepupunya, Jongin.

"Itu sih bukan kompak, itu mesra! Jomblo sih makanya iri!" Ledek Sooyoung yang baru datang dan Sehun tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Cih, Kim Jongdae? Iri? Nggak _level_!" Balas Jongdae seiring menyipitkan matanya ke Sooyoung dengan bercanda. "Lagian, emang Jongin mau sama Sehun?" Lanjutnya lalu melirik dari Jongin ke Sehun sementara Sehun langsung mengangkat alisnya.

"Gue kan udah bilang, Jongin itu pacar gue." Balas Sehun bercanda.

"Iya, lo nggak tau gue sama Sehun udah _fix?_"

…

Sehun dan seluruh anak angkatan mereka (dan bahkan beberapa angkatan lainnya) menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sekarang tersenyum polos ke arah mereka. Akan Sehun klarifikasikan bahwa hanya karena Sehun suka bercanda bahwa Jongin adalah pacarnya, punyanya dan berbagai macam itu, bukan berarti Jongin juga melakukannya.

Jongin itu pemalu, lebih sering dari pada tidak, ketika Sehun menggodanya dengan berkata dia tampan atau mengakui Jongin sebagai pacarnya, Jongin memilih untuk diam, tidak merespon atau bahkan kabur namun di sore hari yang lumayan indah dengan angin bertiupan dan daun pohon yang sudah berubah coklat berjatuhan, Jongin ikut mengakuinya, ikut dengan candaan Sehun.

"Eh? Seriusan?" Teriak Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun juga sekarang hanya bsia melihat Jongin dengan bingung.

"Hahaha, udah gue mau pulang." Balas Jongin seiring berdiri dan merapihkan gitarnya. "Gue masih ada les, duluan yah!" Ujarnya dan dengan santai berjalan ke arah parkiran sepedah tanpa dosa, seperti Jongin tidak saja mengejutkan satu angkatan dengan perkataanya.

"Eh! Jongin!"

"Duluan!"

Sekarang satu angkatan melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih terdiam, Luhan mendekati sahabatnya dengan aura yang lumayan menyeramkan sebelum mencengkram kerah belakang Sehun dan menariknya yang membuat Sehun hampir jatuh jika tidak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan keseimbangannya. "Lo kenapa sih?"

"Lo sama Jongin fix _jadian_ dan lo nggak mau ngasih tau gue?" Bentaknya. "Kapan lo jadian? Gimana lo sama Jongin bisa fix jadian? Lo nggak ngasih tau gara-gara takut dimintai pajak apa? Kalo gini _sih_ jadinya dua kali lipat pajak jadiannya gimana, hah?" Tanyanya beruntu-runtu dan Sehun memukul kepalanya pelan seiring mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apaan sih? Gue juga baru tau kali kalo gue sama Jongin udah fix." Balas Sehun enteng.

"Hah?"

"Udah deh, gue mau pulang."

"Eh, Sehun! Maksud lo apa?"

"Pulang! Gue mau pulang!" Sehun berjalan dengan cepat ke arah _Lobby_ penungguan jemputan tanpa menoleh ke belakang atau melihat ke depan dengan wajah yang tegak. Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengangkat wajahnya dengan tegak ketika wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting yang direbus? Pemilik mata coklat kelam itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel di tangan kirinya, berharap bahwa jika dia genggam lebih kuat, jantungnya tidak akan berdebar terlalu kencang.

'_Shit, Jongin! Damn you! ARRRR!'_

.

OXE –sekolah Sehun- selalu mengadakan acara musik setiap dua bulan sekali, tepat pada tanggal 25 karena guru selalu mengadakan rapat pada tanggal itu. Kenapa dua bulan sekali? Karena persiapannya terlalu singkat jika sebulan.

Hari ini tanggal 25 dan semua murid OXE berkumpul di aula baru sekolah mereka.

Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di satu deret dengan satu kantung plastik besar berisi makanan di letakan di tengah-tengah mereka. Ini kebiasaan mereka setiap acara musik, duduk satu deret dengan makanan dan _enjoy the show_.

"Sehun." Suara pelan dan rendah yang tidak asing bagi Sehun berbisik tepat di telinganya dan Sehun dengan cepat menoleh. Benar tebakannya, Jongin sedang berjongkok di samping kursi Sehun (yang berada paling pinggir) dan sebuah kamera SLR sedang Jongin pegang. "Lo yang dokumentasi buat hari ini yah?"

"Hah? OSIS aja bukan, masa gue yang dokumentasi." Balas Sehun dengan kerutan di dahinya. Hanya dia saja atau Jongin akhir-akhir ini memang suka mendekatinya? Dan lebih banyak berbicara dengannya?

"Masalah Sungjae lagi sakit jadi dia nggak bisa jadi dokumentasi dan lo orang yang paling handal sama kamera di angkatan kita." Jongin menyerahkan SLR itu ke arah Sehun. "Ini buat Laporan ke MPK sama Yayasan, masalahnya! Bantu gue yah?"

Sehun diam sebelum mengambil kameranya dari tangan Jongin. "Okay, tapi cuma kali ini doing yah?" Cemilan yang berada dipangkuannya, Sehun kasih ke Luhan di sebelahnya dan Sehun sendiri berdiri dan mengatur _setting _kameranya. Dasar Sungjae, bisanya dia ambil cuti padahal dibagian dokumentasi.

"Sip." Jongin tersenyum dan ikut berdiri. "Makasih, sayang." Lanjutnya sebelum mengambil seribu langkah dari sana dan Sehun yang sibuk mengutak-atik kameranya berhenti dan beku seketika karena detak jantungnya sempat berhenti sebelum kembali berdegup dengan kecepatan lebih kencang. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melirik dan menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

"Oh, sekarang udah pasti!" Ujar Luhan seiring menyipitkan mata ke arah Sehun. "Pajak, hari ini kita ke rumah steak dan lo semua yang bayar!" Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam itu sebelum kembali mengutak-atik kameranya.

"Enak aja! Nggak mau! Bayar sendiri sana, gue sibuk!" Balas Sehun ketus sebelum kabur dari cengkraman Luhan.

.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini anak-anak suka sekali bertukar surat, namun bukannya menulis surat itu di kertas, anak-anak malah menulis surat itu di tisu. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat pelajaran Kimia dan anak-anak yang tidak memperhatikan (dan bagian itu sangat banyak) saling melemparkan tisu ke satu sama lain.

"Ugh, apa bagusnya menuliskan surat dengan tisu ke satu sama lain?" Tanyanya kepada Baekhyun yang menulis ejekan panjang untuk Chanyeol. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan baru saja mau berkomentar ketika Jongin melewati mejanya dari belakang dan meletakan sesuatu di mejanya sebelum berjalan ke meja guru.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun ikut menoleh dan melihat sebuah tissue yang di limpat seperti amplop surat.

'_Untuk Sehun,'_

Di pinggir tissue itu tertulis seperti itu. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan Kardi-seonsangnim sebelum meraih tisu tersebut dan membukanya pelan. Demi tuhan, jika ini lelucuan konyol dari Jongin maka Sehun akan–

'_08xx-xxxx-xxx_

_Call me maybe? __:-*_

_XOXO, _

_Kim Jongin.'_

"…"

"Masih anggep ini konyol?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil ke arahnya dan Sehun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengannya di meja sementara Baekhyun masih tertawa riang.

'_Damn you, Kim Jongin.'_

.

"Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan atau permintaan izin, itu sebuah _statement_ dan Sehun benci hal-hal seperti itu apalagi jika berasal dari kakak kelas. Sehun ingin mati karena malu, sungguh. Dia sedang berada di tengah taman sekolah mereka, tempat di mana semua angkatan dari sekolahnya berkumpul dan semua orang sedang melihat Jay Park menyatakan perasaanya untuk Sehun.

"_Sunbae–"_

_Sret…_

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sehun ke belakang dan menggenggam tanganya dengan erat. Sehun membelakan matanya karena dia hampir terjatuh dan baru saja mau menarik tangan-nya dari genggaman orang yang telah seenaknya menariknya ketika Sehun sadar siapa orang itu.

Kim Jongin.

Berdiri di depannya dengan tampang karismatik dan tatapan mata yang membuatmu terjatuh dan akan menuruti semua perkataan Jongin. Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat sebelum Ia membungkuk dan Sehun (dan seluruh orang di sana) menatapnya kebingungan.

"Jo–"

"Sunbae, maaf sekali tapi meskipun Sunbae ingin memiliki Sehun sebagai pacar Sunbae," Jongin menatap Jay dengan tajam. "Sehun itu pacarku dan aku nggak punya niat untuk melepaskannya, _don't even bother to wait! _Silakan cari yang lain." Ujarnya dengan lantang, seperti ingin semua orang yang ada di sana mendengar.

Sehun berkedip dan Jongin menariknya jauh dari sana.

.

"Jadi sekarang kita fix _fix_?"

"Hah?"

"Yah, habisan walaupun lo bilang kita fix terakhir kali, kita nggak pernah bener-bener bahas soal itu jadi sekarang gue mau bikin pasti apa kita fix atau ng– huftm!" Jongin menarik Sehun dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan menciumnya dengan kasar namun Sehun tidak keberatan. Tangan Sehun menemukan jalannya ke leher Jongin lalu rambut belakangnya sementara tangan Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun, mencoba mengeliminasikan segala jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Bisik Jongin tepat ke telinganya dengan intonasi rendah dan seksi ketika mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk dan menarik Jongin itu ciuman kedua.

.

END!

Awalnya sih mau bikin drabble singkat… jadinya malah oneshoot lagi-_-V

Yah, make up juga sih buat yang fanfic KaiHun terakhir, yang KaiHun-nya akhirnya pisah dan nggak balik-balik lagi… Hehehehe, sekedar info, aktifitas Sehun dari Senin-Weekend itu aktifitas Xia loh dan sekolah yang digambarin di sini juga sekolah Xia loh dan guru Kimia itu juga guru Kimia asli loh dan mau tau yang paling heboh? Cerita ini love-life Xia sekarang loh! Walaupun belum sampe Kakak Kelas conffes trs Jongin-nya Xia mah nggak peka-peka! Pedih hidup! PEDIH! Hastag curcol! (NGGAK ADA YANG MINTA!)

Hehehe, kritik dan pesan juga kesan diterima dengan tangan terbuka! Trimis!


End file.
